What's In a Name?
by keepitlost
Summary: Shannon and Sayid have a conversation about the meaning of their names. Lots of Shayid fluff! Short, one-shot fic. Please Read and Review!


Title: What's In a Name?

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: K+ or whatever PG is in the new rating system.

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Lost,' I wouldn't break for the summer; it'd be a year long show; just like soap operas!

Spoilers: None, really; takes place in the future sometime.

Summary: Shannon and Sayid have a conversation about the meaning of their names. Lots of Shayid fluff! Short, one-shot fic.

Short Author's Note: Just saying that I underlined the names and their meanings when they're being talked about, simply because I felt like it. Yeah, so enjoy, and be sure to read the longer Author's Note at the end!

* * *

Shannon sat at the edge of the beach, letting the waves lap gently over her feet as she stared out at the horizon. She looked over and smiled when Sayid sat down beside her, sticking his feet into the warm water as well.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously, leaning back onto his elbows.

She gazed at him, considering her answer for a moment.

"What does your name mean?"

"My name?" he repeated, slightly bemused.

"Yeah. Sayid; what does it mean?"

"I believe that it means master."

Shannon let out a snort at his reply, and then began giggling at the look on his face.

"Is that somehow funny to you?"

"Not really; it's just that master wasn't one of the words that came to mind when I thought of Sayid."

"Oh, really? What words came to mind, then?" he asked, sitting up.

"Strong, brave, incredibly sexy… master seems a little too sexist to me."

"Well, what does Shannon mean?"

She paused.

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"You mean like you did at me?"

"I never promised not to laugh," she replied.

"Fine then, I promise not to laugh," he said, holding his hand over his heart.

"It means little wise owl."

He had to try his hardest to prevent a smile from slipping onto his face, and even at that corners of his mouth curled up slightly.

"You promised not to laugh!" she said as she hit him in the arm.

"I didn't laugh!" he replied, trying to ignore the stinging in his upper limb.

He had to admit, she could really hit hard.

"You smirked!"

"I never promised not to smirk," he teased.

For a minute she looked like she was going to hit him again, but she instead put a pout on her face.

"It's not that funny."

"I wasn't laughing at you, Shannon. I think your name has a nice meaning."

"Yeah, if you like owls," she replied, relaxing a little.

He moved over and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you are very wise."

"Thank you, Master," she joked, and they both laughed.

"So tell me, does all this talk of names mean that you've come up with some ideas?" he asked, resting his hands on her bulging abdomen.

He smiled when he felt a flutter of movement beneath his hands.

"A few; I really wish I had a baby name book though."

"So we can prevent our child from having a name that is sexist or that stands for an animal?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, what have you come up with so far, despite your lack of resources?"

"If it's a girl, I'd like to name her Rebecca, after my mother. And we can make Nadia her middle name."

Sayid smiled at her appreciatively and kissed the tip of her nose.

"And if it's a boy?"

"I don't know; I was thinking maybe Nicholas? That was my maternal grandfather's name. He died soon after my mom, but I was really close to him when I was little. Unless you have any better ideas."

"Nope. I like Nicholas. What about for the middle name?"

"I'd want his middle name to be Boone," she said, smiling sadly.

"I think he would have liked that."

"I think so, too," she agreed, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, Shannon," he whispered before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Sayid."

* * *

Long Author's Note: So, how'd you all like it? I had the hardest time in the world thinking of an ending, so it kinda sucks; oh well! In case you were wondering, this fic has nothing to do with 'An Improbable Romance,' and it will probably stand alone unless I have a really good idea for a sequel. I, of course, made up everything about her mom and grandfather. And I went to a few different sites to look up the meaning of the name Shannon, and they all varied. I chose little wise owl 'cause it fit the best with the story. Anyway, I have a couple more one-shot fics I'm working on, and I'll try to get the next chapter of A.I.R. (ha, that spells air!) out soon. Now go review! Luv you all! 


End file.
